Una nueva leyenda
by hylein
Summary: Que pasaría si Ganondorf hubiera sido rey de Hyrule y nunca hubiera existido la Trifuerza?,he ahí el dilema. un crossover de Zelda y Assassin s Creed, espero que lo disfruten ;)
1. El Rey de los Gerudos

En una época donde las fuerzas oscuras no ascendían a la tierra y la luz llegaba a todos los rincones del mundo, un joven rey, rey de las dunas. Del calor abrazador, del sofocante sol y el desierto, empezaba a ejercer su poder sobre un reino de mujeres a su servicio, un joven rey entrenado para la guerra. Entrenado para ser poderoso sobre todos los que se le opusieran , vivían en su fortaleza mas allá de las ilusiones de un desierto vasto y difícil de cruzar

Ganondorf: sentado en una mesa leyendo informes* cómo están los sistemas de riesgo?

Gerudo: todo en orden mi señor haciendo una reverencia

Ganondorf: y los pozos?

Gerudo: sellados, la fortaleza en custodia las 24 horas

Ganondorf: abastecimientos de suministros para el pueblo?

Gerudo: todo esta en orden, tenemos para 12 meses, pero después nos encargaremos de conseguir mas

Ganondorf: los hylianos infiltrados...donde están?

Gerudo: no han podido dar un paso mas, los eliminamos uno por uno y dejamos enterrados sus cuerpos en el desierto

Garnondorf: no...quiero que los capturen vivos

Gerudo: lo siento señor no volverá a suceder *hace una reverencia*

Ganondorf: les enviaremos un mensaje a los estúpidos que quieran hacerse de mi reino

Gerudo: si señor

En lo mas oculto del desierto, en el templo del espíritu se encontraba una joven encapuchada con una capa negra, mirando la gigantesca estatua

-Las antorchas se encienden solas en el templo-

La chica voltea, solo lográndose ver sus ojos verdosos, mira detenidamente por todos los rincones del lugar, de repente escucha unos ruidos extraños que no estaba segura si era el viento o voces de almas del mas allá

Joven: *posa su mano en la nuca* esta es otra prueba más

Una voz lúgubre surge de la oscuridad y le habla a la chica

Espíritu: hazzzzzz...llegado lejozzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Joven:* tratando de concentrarse*- quien eres?-*en sus pensamientos*

Espíritu: soy el espíritu de todos los condenados...Ssssssoy la penumbra en los corazones de lossssss...hombressssssssss...

La pregunta...essssss...quien...eresssss...tú?

Joven: le escucha atenta hombres...*susurra con nostalgia*, mis labios están callados susurra^

Espíritu: assssssí que entras..a nuestro templo...y no te atrevezzz... a revelar tus intencionesssss..?

Joven: si eres capaz de leer mis pensamientos, sabes porque he venido, busco respuestas

Espíritu: eressssssss...muy inrreverente...como has podido llegar a este templo?

Joven: solo los de mi especie saben

Espíritu: no eres una gerudo...

Joven: no

Espíritu: entonces deberás probar tu valentía...vence a tu enemigo y podrás acceder a los secretos de este templo...

Joven: nada es verdad, todo esta permitido *asiente la chica * Acepto

Las antorchas se apagan

Joven: se prepara*

De repente son encendidas por un fuego azul y al final del pasillo, sentado una enorme armadura de hierro, que sostiene un hacha en su mano derecha y una espada en la izquierda , se pone de pie, llevándose de fuego por dentro

La chica ve la enorme armadura, se separa dando leves pasos atrás, al tiempo que la armadura empieza a caminar lentamente hacia ella, blandiendo las armas.

La joven tira una bomba de humo, dejando que huya rápidamente , escabulléndose, la armadura la sigue lentamente, sin cambiar de dirección, sin percatarse que estaba fuera de su vista y todo parecía completamente silencioso.

La Armadura comienza a golpear al aire con la espada y el hacha, de un lado a otro, haciendo imposible que se acerque a esta, pero la joven aprovecha su desviación para saltar sobre el, encontrando un pequeño hueco en el cuello para luego sacar una daga y enterrársela, pero la armadura queda inmune a su ataque y golpea fuertemente a la chica para que baje de el

Joven: Ahhhhhhh!

la armadura camina lentamente, levantando el hacha y lanza un golpe contundente contra ella*

Joven: *logra zafarse antes que la golpee dando un rápido giró, para nuevamente desaparecer * hmn!

La armadura levanta su pesada hacha y sigue caminando lentamente buscando a la chica

Joven: *en ello lanza una bomba de ruido, para distraer en las partes mas vulnerables que se encontraba en la maya*

El ruido no le afecta a la armadura pero le llama la atención

Joven: *corre rápidamente desde lo mas alto y al momento que sostenía un hacha ,le golpea en el extremo de su brazo donde tenia el arma*

El arma cae, pero se mueve rápidamente y le golpea en el tobillo a la joven justo cuando iba a caer al suelo

Joven: Ahhhhhhh! la joven rueda a un costado, aprovechando de sacar una pistola y dispara a unos bloques de cemento haciendo detener a la armadura, corre rápidamente , para nuevamente desaparecer*

Armadura: intenta liberarse de los bloques de piedra*

Joven: le dispara en la entrepierna donde mas le cubrían las mayas

Armadura: ¿?

Espíritu: niña tonta...no te hazzz dado cuenta que no hay nadie en la armadura...?

Joven: bien, lo aremos por las malas

Armadura: ^se abalanza sobre la chica*

Joven: saca una esfera que torna un fuerte brillo haciendo que la armadura se empiece aplastar sola, creando un calor mas intenso al punto de derretir la armadura

Espíritu: muy bien niña...has..ganado limpiamente...puedes pasearte por el templo...

Joven: guarda la esfera mientras sigue su camino hasta llegar a la cima del templo , para luego saltar y escalar donde se encontraba la corona de la estatua, una vez en ella , esta saca una daga y esta logra verse un pequeño rincón oculto donde se encontraba el viejo libro*

Mientras en al fortaleza...

Gerudo: señor?

Ganondorf: Si? mientras se dormía leyendo reportes*

Gerudo: nos enteramos que hay una intrusa

Ganondorf: dónde

Gerudo: en el templo del espíritu

Ganondorf: y que se supone que están haciendo las guardianes del templo? ..*se levanta molesto* mi capa..y mi espada...iré a ver yo mismo...

Ge rudo: si señor..*temerosa al tiempo que entrega su espada y su capa*

Ganondorf: nose para que están cuidándome a mi, cuando deberías cuidar los tesoros del templo...*refunfuña* donde demonios esta mi caballo!

Una de las chicas entrega su caballo quedando frente a él

Ganondorf: se monta*cuida el fuerte si?. Iré solo al templo

Gerudo: si señor

La joven se encontraba en la cima de la estatua, mirando el extenso desierto,al tiempo que se aproximaba una sombra entre la arena cabalgando, con mucha impotencia

Ganondorf: porque diantres tienen tiempo de avisarme que hay un intruso en el templo y no de sacarlo y traerlo delante de mi?

La joven se percata que alguien se acerca, tomando sigilo, sintiéndose la fuerte brisa del desierto

Ganondorf: *abre la puerta principal del templo y molesto camina observando a su alrededor

Se notan los bloques completamente destruidos

Ganondorf: mmmm...quien anda ahí, será mejor que se rinda y se explique antes de una confrontación..

-Soy benevolente y como señor y dueño del desierto, le doy la oportunidad de explicarse sobre su conducta y lo que busca..-

El sitio se encontraba completamente vacío en su interior

Ganondorf: de caso contrario..que desee optar por esconderse e incluso atacarme, mi misericordia será nula y morirá en este lugar..

-Que no digan que no soy advierto*Se adentra al templo*-

Ganondorf: parece que no hay nadie...es extraño...

La joven, después de cumplir su cometido, se adentra nuevamente a la extensa arena, para luego de un largo rato, y logra ver la puerta de la entrada de la fortaleza.

Voltea y apunta con su hoja fantasma a las chicas que estaban en guardia, disparándoles, para luego escalar por el amplio bloque que le impedía el paso

Ganondorf vuelve a la fortaleza

Ve una masacre, donde todas las chicas de la entrada estaban muertas..

Ganondorf:...

*pasa sobre los cuerpos de las chicas*

Ganondorf: tiene que ser alguien con mucha habilidad para matar gerudos y que nadie se diera cuenta...

Se encontraban muchas jóvenes muertas y otras desorientadas por lo sucedido, solo una joven mantenía conciencia

Gerudo:...señor..

Ganondorf: ...

Ganondorf: dime..

Gerudo: era...una persona de oscuros atuendos , no se le lograba ver el rostro por estos, parecía como si fuera una sombra..que ni siquiera tuvimos tiempos de reaccionar...*para luego caer inconsciente*

Ganondorf:...descansa...

Ganondorf: Twin roba!

Hermanas: dime hijito en que podemos ayudaros? mientras aparecen en una nube de humo

Ganondorf: quiero que ubiquen al intruso...iré detrás de él...

Hermanas: a la orden Ganny ..jijijijiji..

Las brujas desaparecen, mientras Ganondorf sigue caminando buscando un rastro

Ganondorf: da alarma a todas las gerudos!, que todas estén en posición de combate, tenemos un intruso en la fortaleza!

Se escucha el grito de una ge rudo a la distancia

Gerudos: si señor! mientras suenan las campanas

Ganondorf: te vamos a atrapar...y las vidas de mis gerudos son muy caras..quien quiera que seas pagaras muy caro en el infierno..

En ello , la joven cabalgo por unas horas desde la villa gerudo hasta kakariko, donde termino en un bar

Joven: señor una copa de vino tinto porfavor...

Barman: por supuesto* le sirve la copa con el contenido*

Joven: gracias* al tiempo que le paga, sentándose en la ultima mesa *

Escucha atenta los comentarios del castillo de hyrule, ya sin la capa, notándose sus ojos verdosos y sus cabellos castaños.

Lo cual dura poco tiempo ya que entran unos guardias y hablan con otros en el bar, estos comienzan a moverse dentro del lugar para salir rápidamente.

Por la ventana se ven varios guardias lleno a un lugar a otro,la joven solo se limita a levantar, colocándose nuevamente su capucha y todo se calma de repente.

Joven: bienvenidos señores *sonríe haciendo una reverencia*

Esta abre una de las ventanas para trepar hasta el techo, contemplándole desde lo alto

Se ven varias personas reunidas en el pueblo, una escolta gerudo hablando con los guardias hylianos, algunos sheikas también

Joven: mierda..*para sus adentros, al tiempo que salta por los tejados de las casas*

Le toman de improvisto y la agarran, mientras cae sentada antes de que se de cuenta, ella gira rápidamente con su mano libre apuñalándole en el cuello

El puñal se rompe al contacto de la piel

Hombre: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...ilusa...*le pega un golpe tan fuerte en la sien que la deja inconsciente*

Al despertar esta en una celda oscura, húmeda, sin ventilación, amarrada a una silla y amordazada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y siente como las ratas roen sus vestiduras

Joven: un método de un fetiche bastante bizarro..*haciendo muecas*

Hombre: no me parece que sea un fetiche lo que este en proceso..*escucha la voz desde atrás de ella*

Ella no sabe porque, pero siente un fuerte escalofrió cruzar por su espalda, no le ve el rostro, pero siente como la mirada del hombre le traspasa

Joven: quien eres?..*quedo pensativa por un momento*

La oscuridad era inmensa, lo suficiente para no distinguir las sombras, el ser se mueve frente a ella y se sienta en una silla

Hombre: las preguntas creo que las debería hacer yo, no lo crees?

Joven: yo la hice primero...a menos que me hayas hablando anteriormente

La silueta de un hombre corpulento se balancea para atrás, bastante relajado

Hombre: crees que estas en posición de negociar?

Joven: fuiste tu?

Hombre: de todos los seres vivientes de este mundo, te has topado con el menos indicado mi estimada

Joven: me gustaría escuchar

Hombre: eres amante de las historias? Jajaajajajajajaja...bien. Veamos, hagámoslo divertido

Joven: le escucha*

Se encienden las antorchas y mira a la joven, se sienta frente a ella y le sonríe amablemente

Hombre: yo contestare una pregunta y tu otra y vamos de esa manera, estamos de acuerdo?

Joven: ok

Hombre: preguntaste quien soy, no es así?, soy gerudo entre los gerudos. El Gran Rey del desierto, Ganondorf,señor de las gerudos

Joven: son interesantes, es un placer, me llamo Anna

Ganondorf: bueno es mejor que me diste el nombre, así me ahorro una pregunta, observe que no tienen ningún problema en intentar asesinar a nadie...eso me gusta, eres decidida...de donde eres Anna?

Anna: de una tierra muy lejana. Mas haya del desierto , donde los escasos y nada de hombres viven.

Ganondorf: bueno, aquí entre las gerudos, no hay hombres mas que yo, así que podría ser similar.

Anna: los gerudos son la única raza similar a los humanos, ya que el resto son elfos

Ganondorf: bueno, cual es tu siguiente pregunta?

Anna: son descendientes de ellos?

Ganondorf: es una larga historia que no podría contarte en este momento, así que no creo que venga al caso. Por otra parte, estuviste en el templo de los espíritus?

Anna: si, eres la voz que me hablo?

Ganondorf: no..soy el rey de estas tierras, pero la voz que le habla a los viajeros que logran llegar al templo, es uno de los espíritus guardianes del disiento

Anna: y quien es?

Ganondorf: no estas siguiendo la dinámica de nuestras preguntas y respuestas Anna...

Anna: bueno, prosigue

Ganondorf: pues bien, doy por un hecho que has matado a mis gerudos, así que la pregunta que me queda es, que buscabas?

Anna: el castillo de Hyrule

Ganondorf: mmmmm...interesante...pregunta

Anna: y ya sabes que soy

Ganondorf: es una aseveración?

Anna: ustedes son piratas, ladrones y yo una asesina

Ganondorf; diría que somos comerciantes en el termino que utilizamos para los hylianos

Anna: como así?

Ganondorf: somos comerciantes, traemos objetos de mas allá de hyrule y negociamos con los hylianos, de donde sacamos nuestras mercancías, no les interesa a ellos.

Anna: y esas tierras son...?

Ganondorf: eso no interesa..por que asesinaste a mi gente y porque entraste al templo?, nadie va al templo solo por que si

Anna: Mate a tus guardianas por pasar desapercibida y si alguien nota mi presencia, esta será condenado a silenciar eternamente, es mi protocolo, en cuento al templo, buscaba algo que pertenece a mis antepasados.

Ganondorf: una completa asesina, ya veo...veamos eso..*se levanta y se pone frente a ella, haciendo que ella sintiera su aliento, extrañamente no se sentía ningún olor en particular*

Anna; solo le mira sin comprender el motivo* tienes una linda dentadura

Ganondorf: supongo que debo darte las gracias...*le suelta las amarras de sus manos, liberándola completamente y sonriendo amablemente, mientras se hace hacia atrás*

Ganondorf; soy un hombre joven..*le da la espalda mientras hablaba mirando a la pared*..tengo escasos 26 años..pero hay decisiones que un rey debe poder tomar desde cualquier edad...el bien estar de su pueblo esta sobre cualquier otra necesidad. Incluso las mías...

Anna: debe ser bastante tedioso tratar con tantas responsabilidades y paciencia...

Ganondorf: digamos que si, aunque no negare que tiene sus beneficios..*se vuelve y le mira*...a ver asesina...asesíname..

Anna: tener muchas mujeres a tu merced aprovechando que eres el único hombre?

Ganondorf: no hablo de eso, no me relaciono con las gerudos, son mi pueblo...

Anna: no tengo motivos para hacerlo, de asesinarte

Ganondorf: ellas no me ven como un hombre, soy un niño...pero soy su rey y las gobernare por los próximos 100 años..

Y preguntaste sobre tus antepasados no?...*se vuelve a sentar en la silla, mientras enciende una especie de cigarro y cruza las piernas*

Anna: si y el surgimiento de ustedes

Ganondorf: las historias hylianos dicen que todos los seres vivientes nacimos de las diosas...sin embargo, nosotros somos producto del cruce entre hylianos y otra civilización que viene del mar.

Mujeres guerreras, fuertes y valientes, decidieron establecerse en el desierto, una maldición cayo sobre ellas luego de un ultimo saqueo, donde estaban condenadas a no engendrar hombres mas que uno cada cien años y que este seria su rey.

Anna: ummm, siento que los hylianos tiene cierta similitud con los templarios, de creer en las protección de los dioses.

Ganondorf: no estoy seguro que es un templario. Algún guerrero de sus tierras?

Anna: si, existen templarios y asesinos, unos luchan por su dios y que todo lo que digan es correcto, no escuchan la voz del pueblo

Ganondorf: suena interesante...

Anna: los asesinos luchan por el protocolo de que la gente tenga decisión propia, recurriendo a las sombras

Ganondorf: eso es un error..la gente..o mas bien el pueblo no puede tener decisión propia, necesitan alguien que los guíe, las masa es estúpida y el hombre egoísta, buscaran siempre su propio beneficio si alguien no le guía a un bien común.

Anna: en un futuro no muy lejano, la gente se revelara y eso, es inevitable

Ganondorf: dependerá de un buen gobernante...Si tienes todo lo que necesitas, e incluso hasta lo que deseas, habrá motivo para revelarte?

Anna: las personas nunca están satisfechas y si idealmente es un gobernante, este solo se corrupte, a veces la pregunta es...que es la justicia?

Ganondorf: la justicia es relativa y difiere de cada lugar, no todo puedes definir la justicia por solo un conjunto de creencias que une a un grupo, es decir, según dices , eres una asesina y luchas contra los templarios no?

Anna: y he hay el dilema entre ustedes y los hylianos, es similar a nosotros

Ganondorf: los hylianos son estúpidos y se creen dueños de todas las razas de Hyrule...nosotros solo queremos vivir en paz y comerciar tranquilamente.

Que te hace pensar que no están los asesinos equivocados?

Quizás las gerudos se equivocan con lo que desean y deberíamos respetar a quienes estuvieron primero que nosotros. Eso no nos daría libertad a nosotros.

Anna: lo que me hace pensar que solo sigo sus protocolos y puede ser , que no es seguro, pero puede suceder , total las decisiones de uno tiene libre albeldrio

Ganondorf: bueno tienes razón...así que te dejo una decisión...

Ganondorf: me gustan tus habilidades, especialmente la de moverte tan rápidamente y en silencio

Anna: le escucha atentamente

Ganondorf: como yo lo veo...debo ser un rey justo..al tener libre albedrio. O te asesino en este momento...o trabajas para mi...que prefieres?

Anna: de hecho con gusto me uno a ti, eres lo mas cercano a mi gente y sus propósitos

Ganondorf: el gusto es mío, sin embargo créeme que no confió en ti, soy un hombre practico, lo que veo que esta bien, esta bien y lo que no, pues no

Anna: es entendible

Ganondorf: así que quita tu ropa y muéstrame tu espalda

Anna: *se quita la capucha y la gabardina que la cubría, dejando de lado su blusa, quedando finalmente con la espalda descubierta*

Ganondorf: sonríe* muy bien...*pone su mano derecha sobre la espalda de la chica, mientras el diverso de la palma brilla intensamente con una luz dorada y marca su espalda con el símbolo gerudo*

Anna: aprieta un poco los labios al sentir el pequeño ardor en su espalda, para luego relajar sus puños

Ganondorf: muy bien...*le pone la mano sobre la cabeza levemente, como si fuera su mascota* ..ahora confió en ti..*se aleja de ella*

Anna: han? levanta una ceja, al tiempo que voltea para colocarse nuevamente su blusa

Ganondorf:es un sello gerudo, solo los reyes podemos hacerlo, mientras lo lleves no podas atentar contra mi o mi pueblo, el resto sigue siendo tu decisión.

Si ganas realmente mi confianza, podrás irte en paz y tomar tu camino como te plazca

Anna: ya te dije que no tengo motivos para atentar contra ti

Ganondorf: pero mataste a mis súbditos...no tengo motivos para confiar en ti

Anna: XD aunque es probable que las gerudos se vuelvan celosas *niega * esta bien

Ganondorf: eso no es problema de ellas, estarás junto a mi, te diré que debes hacer y cuando hacerlo, me servirás en lo que ordene...esta claro?

Anna: esta bien. Y que deseas ahora?, ah por cierto. Dependen completamente de la trifuerza?

Ganondorf: como sabes de la trifuerza?

Anna: de ser mas poderosos si poseen los fragmentos, creo que..seria mas apto en ir a un lugar mas privado

Ganondorf: mira su mano* yo tengo la trifuerza del poder...hay otros 2 que deben tener la sabiduría y el coraje, sin embargo, no esta seguro si ya estén en nuestro mundo o si aun no nacen...

Ganondorf: sin embargo, aquel que pueda acceder al reino sagrado y llegar a la trifuerza, cualquier deseo se le será concedido

Anna: podemos ir a un sitio seguro? Para negociar si te interesa, quiero mostrarte algo..

Ganondorf: bien, vamos a mi habitación...*abre la celda y camina por el pasillo, frente a ella, imponente, seguro de si, casi intimidante*


	2. Pacto

En la gran fortaleza, se veían los oscuros pasillos de este, donde un impotente hombre, casi intimidante rey, confiado de si, guiaba a su nueva mascota por los aposentos, hasta llegan a una gran habitación.

Se encontraba impregnado el olor a canela, cortinas de diversos colores adornando la habitación, una amplia cama de caoba al igual que los muebles , una biblioteca, donde poseía diversos libros de antaño y un escritorio lleno de documentos, entre filas y otros dispersos, todo simplemente era maravilloso, digno de un rey.

La joven se queda boquiabierta por la gran belleza que podía contemplar, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de mantener discreción.

Ganondorf: dime..*mientras se quitaba la capa y algunos aditamentos de la armadura*

Anna: bien. Los espíritus del desierto digieran que era digna, pero es por el mismo motivo que hace muchos años un antepasado mío llamado Altaïr, gobernaba y protegía las tierras del desierto de todos los que se le aproximaban a ella.

El rey le mira fijamente, casi de forma penetrante –sigue...-

Anna: le llamaban el ángel de la muerte, motivo que cada vez que cumplía una misión tenia que llevar una pluma con la sangre de su víctima, el caso es, que él poseyó un artefacto que se me ha sido asignado.

Es la creación de una de las diosas de la guerra, Minerva , este artefacto cumple cualquier deseo pero también es un arma de doble filo, puede revelar el futuro pero hace adicto a ella, pero también puede ser limitado.

Al tiempo que la joven saca dentro de su blusa una esfera dorada- es la manzana-

Ganondorf: es un objeto interesante

Anna: yo planeaba matar a zelda, ya que este sería un poder mas directo y efectivo sin depender de nadie para usarlo y tu eres el más cercano a uno de los nuestros.

Es muy probable que tengas nuestra sangre

Ganondorf: es interesante saberlo

Anna: y que piensas rey de los gerudos? *guirando un poco el articulo, al mismo tiempo complementándolo*

Ganondorf: Esta interesante pero no es conclusivo, se debe hacer mas investigaciones sobre nuestros antepasados. En cuanto a la manzana, parece tener el poder similar a la trifuerza .

Anna: solo que en vez de Hyrule, seria todo el planeta, todas las tierras que existen incluso Termina

Ganondorf: suena interesante tener un artefacto así...Y de verdad que con eso es mas que suficiente o algo más?.

Con eso es más que suficiente para hacer lo que uno le plazca con la humanidad?

La joven lo contempla-si-

Los ojos del gran rey brillan- Y como lo usas?.-

Anna: serían todos tus esclavos *mirando la esfera* solo que es limitado

Ganondorf: limitado?

Anna: Hay elegidos

Ganondorf: explícate... *se sienta junto a ella mientras mira curioso el artefacto*

Anna: Si puede causar un gran poder después de un uso excesivo ya no servirá hasta muchos siglos después , ya que fue entregado por Minerva, la diosa de la guerra.

Sin contar que te vuelve adicto *quedando un poco pensativa*

Ganondorf: a ver...tienes mi atención...

Anna: Pues, una de las cosa que se caracteriza de un asesino, ya que es de millones de años que existió un viejo que vivía en la montaña, raptaba jóvenes, le entregaba todos los placeres del mundo, riquezas, mujeres ,todo lo que ellos desearan.

Pero al despertar, estos se encontraban en la miseria y si querían regresar a ese paraíso tenían que seguir las ordenes designadas como asesinos.

Ganondorf: suena algo manipulador. Pero bastante bien para conseguir objetivos.

Anna: si, era efectivo al fin y al cabo, porque sus hombres eran fieles, ellos siempre actuaban en la oscuridad.

Ganondorf: que tiene que ver con esta tal manzana?

Anna: No, solo es una historia aparte pero la anterior ya te la conté, fue una imitación de la manzana de Adán y Eva, los primeros humanos de la primera generación.

Ganondorf: Comprendo...

Anna: si matara a zelda no habría una diosa, pero esto no necesita trifuerza... Y en una de esas podría pasarme por ella.

Ganondorf: pero si la trifuerza tiene el poder de hacer que ese deseo se cumpla cualquier deseo, podríamos utilizarla para que los efectos nocivos y limitados de la manzana no actúen y a su vez usamos la manzana para controlar todo.

Anna: buena idea, si los Hylianos no serian racistas, podrían haber más gerudos y humanos.

Ganondorf: Mira te explicare mi forma de pensar con respecto al reino.

Como en algún momento mencione, las masas son estúpidas, por tanto hay que guiarlos y quien los guíe debe tener la capacidad de afrontar cualquier tipo de situación para que su pueblo salga bien librado.

Es la forma en que manejo mi reino, las gerudos saben muchas cosas, pero no son sociables y tampoco quieren serlo, por lo que entran en conflicto con los Hylianos.

Los Hylianos nos ven como inferiores, extranjeros, como que no pertenecemos a esta tierra que fue primero que ellos y desean que nos vayamos, por eso hay tanta resistencia con nuestros tratos, sin embargo, el Rey de Hyrule y yo hemos tenido negociaciones comerciales y económicas.

Mi objetivo es unificar el reino, para evitar dichos conflictos, pero luchar Gerudos contra Hylianos seria una batalla a perder por parte de los habitantes del desierto, después de todo, Hylianos, Gorons y Zoras tienen una trato de alianza.

Anna: Por ello te menciono que seria interesante integrar humanos para que se transformen en asesinos y crear una alianza , al menos podrían formar un equipo.

Ganondorf: Mis gerudos son excelentes asesinas. Sin embargo nunca se habían enfrentado a alguien como tu, Anna...

Lo que debemos hacer, es conseguir las pierdas espirituales que están esparcidas en el mundo, para poder abrir la puerta del reino sagrado y acceder a la trifuerza, eso permitirá que podamos lograr nuestro objetivo, pero para evitar que exista una revuelta o que sepan nuestros planes, debe ser sigiloso.

Anna: por cierto, invocaras a la sombra del héroe?*colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca*

Ganondorf: la sombra del héroe? A que te refieres?

Anna: A la sombra de un tal Link

Ganondorf: Mmmm..*la mira atento* ..como sabes sobre ello?

Anna: somos asesinos, es otro protocolo de nuestras normas, actuar entre las sombras.

Ganondorf: eres muy peligrosa, sabes? Me falta poder para invocar a la sombra.

Anna: solo cumplo con mi deber *mira la manzana*

Ganondorf: debo conseguir un cuerpo de intercambio para dejar en las sombras, mientras dicha sombra aparece en el mundo de la luz.

Anna: por cierto, quiero mi daga aunque sean fragmentos para cumplir mi misión.

Ganondorf: intentaste matarme con esa daga...

Anna: tu me tomaste por sorpresa pensé que eras uno de los guardias

Ganondorf: bueno bueno...era muy importante esa daga o puede ser reemplazada?

Anna: puede ser reconstruida, por mi idealmente que sean dos y no estaría mal que les des unas de las mejores gerudos que tengas.

Ganondorf: Bien. haré traer la daga y fabricaras más para dos gerudos. Puedes quedarte en mi habitación mientras se prepara para la misión de recolectar las piedras espirituales, yo iré a atender algunas de mis cosas que requieren mi supervisión.

Anna: esta bien, podrías traerme algo de beber? *levantándose, para traer las cosas necesarias para la creación del artefacto*

Ganondorf: atrás de la puerta hay una chica que te traerá y hará todo cuanto pidas, dispón de ella para lo que quieras...yo no traigo cosas de beber Anna...

Anna: disculpe..*mira a la chica* ven aquí, tráeme vino tinto, dagas. cuero y plata

Gerudo: si, enseguida

Ganondorf: nos vemos al anochecer *sonríe y se retira*

Anna: hasta el anochecer *sonríe, después que la gerudo le entrega las herramientas*

Después de trabajar arduamente, pero meticulosamente había creado 2 dagas y luego de un par de horas, logro otras 2.

Había llegado el anochecer , la puerta se abre de golpe, entra Ganondorf seguido por un séquito de mujeres después de haber atendiendo sus "necesidades" y él parece molesto.

Anna: que sucede?* levanta una ceja al verle*

Ganondorf: *Se seca el sudor con una toalla, teniendo el dorso desnudo bañado en sudor, con músculos bien marcados y definidos, pero de igual manera muchas cicatrices en sus costados y espalda, además de un gran tatuaje de la trifuerza en la espalda, que esta surcado por una profunda y cicatriz*

-Largenze!..estoy bien...solo quiero que se largen!-*les grita a las gerudos*

Anna: *cruza sus brazos algo fastidiada, para luego suspirar* -A mi me haría falta un baño, te dije que eras afortunado-*Sonrie leve*

Ganondorf: si como sea...al otro lado detrás de esas cortinas te puedes asear...*las gerudos se van y él se sienta fastidiado en un sillón*-afortunado..si a eso le dices fortuna...bah...-*haciendo una mueca de disgusto*

Anna:*le levanta para luego dirigirse al lugar, cerrando las cortinas y dejando su ropa a un lado, para entrar a las aguas*

Ganondorf:* abre unos libros y se dispone a estudiar, mientras Anna está en la bañera*

Luego de dos horas, la chica por fin salió de la tina, mientras ganondorf seguía consumido por los libros, realizando apuntes.

Anna: *revisa los cajones de la mesa para sacar los artefactos*-Aquí están las dos dagas-*tomando nuevamente la toalla, secándose el pelo*

Ganondorf: perfecto..*sin voltear al verla*..mañana partirán si crees que es lo indicado, dejo el plan a tu discreción, al parecer eres buena en eso.

Anna: esta bien *se acuesta, para luego mirar la luna y finalmente se queda dormido entre sus libros y apuntes*

Ganondorf: *se encuentra dormido sobre sus libros y apuntes*

La joven sin conciliar el sueño se levanta, dejando las sabanas en sus hombros, para luego llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, practicando en la oscuridad su puntería con las nuevas armas diseñadas.

A la mañana siguiente las guerreras se encontraban practicando, peliando y entrenando, en orden , creándose un gran ejercito, pero no del tipo asesino, ya que se caracterizaban de ser disciplinadas y fuertes.

Anna se encontraba saltando rápidamente por los gigantescos arcos de madera para luego enterrar dagas en el centro, al tiempo que saltaba en ellas y las mas lejanas le tiraba flechas.

Anna: ustedes dos formence!

Las gerudo le miran

Anna: quiero que practiquen su puntería le entrega las dagas

Gerudo: y...como se maneja esto?

Anna: son muñequeras como daga..este swich que esta al fondo de la muñequera permite tirar al daga

Las chicas apuntan al centro del arco de madera, con un poco de complicación, para luego lograr la técnica

Anna: bien echo *camina cruzando los brazos*

Ganondorf se pone detrás de Anna y escucha las instrucciones en silencio, curiosamente Anna no se percata que él se encontraba detrás de ella, hasta que lo tiene demasiado cerca

Anna: *en eso le toma el brazo, para tenerlo frente* pensé que me espiarías desde la distancia* para luego ver a las gerudos*

Ganondorf: no creo tener razón para espiarte, no harás nada en contra mía, sino ya lo hubieses intentado, te di muchas oportunidades para que intentaras atacarme y decidiste tu rutina.

Y no espio...solo superviso...

Anna: *sonríe leve aun con los brazos cruzados* en realizad me refería a supervisar desde la distancia y di mi palabra, realmente tus chicas están muy bien entrenadas.

Ganondorf: somos guerreros...y ellas son excelentes, mejor que cualquier Hyliano, pero somos mucho menos, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que la estadística no esta a nuestro embargo...llamen a los Iron Knuckles!

Gerudos: si señor!

En ello llegan 20 Iron Knuckles

Ganondorf: en el templo de los espíritus, te enfrentaste a uno, cierto Anna?

Anna: si

Ganondorf: crees poder vencer a estos 20 en menos de 5 segundos? No lo hagas, solo responde.

Anna: esta bien, aunque siento que hay que apurarnos

Ganondorf: te iras ya?

Anna: siento que hay que ir a Hyrule, deseo echar un vistazo, a los otros dos portadores.

Ganondorf: adelante, toma cualquiera de mis caballos y ve con las gerudos a tu elección.


	3. Infiltrada

En la gran fortaleza, se veían los oscuros pasillos de este, donde un impotente hombre, casi intimidante rey, confiado de si, guiaba a su nueva mascota por los aposentos, hasta llegan a una gran habitación.

Se encontraba impregnado el olor a canela, cortinas de diversos colores adornando la habitación, una amplia cama de caoba al igual que los muebles , una biblioteca, donde poseía diversos libros de antaño y un escritorio lleno de documentos, entre filas y otros dispersos, todo simplemente era maravilloso, digno de un rey.

La joven se queda boquiabierta por la gran belleza que podía contemplar, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de mantener discreción.

Ganondorf: dime..*mientras se quitaba la capa y algunos aditamentos de la armadura*

Anna: bien. Los espíritus del desierto digieran que era digna, pero es por el mismo motivo que hace muchos años un antepasado mío llamado Altaïr, gobernaba y protegía las tierras del desierto de todos los que se le aproximaban a ella.

El rey le mira fijamente, casi de forma penetrante –sigue...-

Anna: le llamaban el ángel de la muerte, motivo que cada vez que cumplía una misión tenia que llevar una pluma con la sangre de su víctima, el caso es, que él poseyó un artefacto que se me ha sido asignado.

Es la creación de una de las diosas de la guerra, Minerva , este artefacto cumple cualquier deseo pero también es un arma de doble filo, puede revelar el futuro pero hace adicto a ella, pero también puede ser limitado.

Al tiempo que la joven saca dentro de su blusa una esfera dorada- es la manzana-

Ganondorf: es un objeto interesante

Anna: yo planeaba matar a zelda, ya que este sería un poder mas directo y efectivo sin depender de nadie para usarlo y tu eres el más cercano a uno de los nuestros.

Es muy probable que tengas nuestra sangre

Ganondorf: es interesante saberlo

Anna: y que piensas rey de los gerudos? *guirando un poco el articulo, al mismo tiempo complementándolo*

Ganondorf: Esta interesante pero no es conclusivo, se debe hacer mas investigaciones sobre nuestros antepasados. En cuanto a la manzana, parece tener el poder similar a la trifuerza .

Anna: solo que en vez de Hyrule, seria todo el planeta, todas las tierras que existen incluso Termina

Ganondorf: suena interesante tener un artefacto así...Y de verdad que con eso es mas que suficiente o algo más?.

Con eso es más que suficiente para hacer lo que uno le plazca con la humanidad?

La joven lo contempla-si-

Los ojos del gran rey brillan- Y como lo usas?.-

Anna: serían todos tus esclavos *mirando la esfera* solo que es limitado

Ganondorf: limitado?

Anna: Hay elegidos

Ganondorf: explícate... *se sienta junto a ella mientras mira curioso el artefacto*

Anna: Si puede causar un gran poder después de un uso excesivo ya no servirá hasta muchos siglos después , ya que fue entregado por Minerva, la diosa de la guerra.

Anna: Sin contar que te vuelve adicto *quedando un poco pensativa*

Ganondorf: a ver...tienes mi atención...

Anna: Pues, una de las cosa que se caracteriza de un asesino, ya que es de millones de años que existió un viejo que vivía en la montaña, raptaba jóvenes, le entregaba todos los placeres del mundo, riquezas, mujeres ,todo lo que ellos desearan.

Pero al despertar, estos se encontraban en la miseria y si querían regresar a ese paraíso tenían que seguir las ordenes designadas como asesinos.

Ganondorf: suena algo manipulador. Pero bastante bien para conseguir objetivos.

Anna: si, era efectivo al fin y al cabo, porque sus hombres eran fieles, ellos siempre actuaban en la oscuridad.

Ganondorf: que tiene que ver con esta tal manzana?

Anna: No, solo es una historia aparte pero la anterior ya te la conté, fue una imitación de la manzana de Adán y Eva, los primeros humanos de la primera generación.

Ganondorf: Comprendo...

Anna: si matara a zelda no habría una diosa, pero esto no necesita trifuerza... Y en una de esas podría pasarme por ella.

Ganondorf: pero si la trifuerza tiene el poder de hacer que ese deseo se cumpla cualquier deseo, podríamos utilizarla para que los efectos nocivos y limitados de la manzana no actúen y a su vez usamos la manzana para controlar todo.

Anna: buena idea, si los Hylianos no serian racistas, podrían haber más gerudos y humanos.

Ganondorf: Mira te explicare mi forma de pensar con respecto al reino

Ganondorf: Como en algún momento mencione, las masas son estúpidas, por tanto hay que guiarlos y quien los guíe debe tener la capacidad de afrontar cualquier tipo de situación para que su pueblo salga bien librado.

Es la forma en que manejo mi reino, las gerudos saben muchas cosas, pero no son sociables y tampoco quieren serlo, por lo que entran en conflicto con los Hylianos.

Ganondorf: Los Hylianos nos ven como inferiores, extranjeros, como que no pertenecemos a esta tierra que fue primero que ellos y desean que nos vayamos, por eso hay tanta resistencia con nuestros tratos, sin embargo, el Rey de Hyrule y yo hemos tenido negociaciones comerciales y económicas.

Mi objetivo es unificar el reino, para evitar dichos conflictos, pero luchar Gerudos contra Hylianos seria una batalla a perder por parte de los habitantes del desierto, después de todo, Hylianos, Gorons y Zoras tienen una trato de alianza.

Anna: Por ello te menciono que seria interesante integrar humanos para que se transformen en asesinos y crear una alianza , al menos podrían formar un equipo.

Ganondorf: Mis gerudos son excelentes asesinas. Sin embargo nunca se habían enfrentado a alguien como tu, Anna...

Ganondorf: lo que debemos hacer, es conseguir las pierdas espirituales que están esparcidas en el mundo, para poder abrir la puerta del reino sagrado y acceder a la trifurca.

Ganondorf: eso permitirá que podamos lograr nuestro objetivo, pero para evitar que exista una revuelta o que sepan nuestros planes, debe ser sigiloso.

Anna: por cierto, invocaras a la sombra del héroe?*colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca*

Ganondorf: la sombra del héroe? A que te refieres?

Anna: A la sombra de un tal Link

Ganondorf: Mmmm..*la mira atento* ..como sabes sobre ello?

Anna: somos asesinos, es otro protocolo de nuestras normas, actuar entre las sombras.

Ganondorf: eres muy peligrosa, sabes? Me falta poder para invocar a la sombra.

Anna: solo cumplo con mi deber *mira la manzana*

Ganondorf: debo conseguir un cuerpo de intercambio para dejar en las sombras, mientras dicha sombra aparece en el mundo de la luz.

Anna: por cierto, quiero mi daga aunque sean fragmentos para cumplir mi misión.

Ganondorf: intentaste matarme con esa daga...

Anna: tu me tomaste por sorpresa pensé que eras uno de los guardias

Ganondorf: bueno bueno...era muy importante esa daga o puede ser reemplazada?

Anna: puede ser reconstruida, por mi idealmente que sean dos y no estaría mal que les des unas de las mejores gerudos que tengas.

Ganondorf: Bien. hare traer la daga y fabricaras más para dos gerudos. Puedes quedarte en mi habitación mientras se prepara para la misión de recolectar las piedras espirituales. Yo iré a atender algunas de mis cosas que requieren mi supervisión

Anna: esta bien, podrías traerme algo de beber? *levantándose, para traer las cosas necesarias para la creación del artefacto*

Ganondorf: atrás de la puerta hay una chica que te traerá y hará todo cuanto pidas, dispón de ella para lo que quieras...yo no traigo cosas de beber Anna...

Anna: disculpe..*mira a la chica* ven aquí, tráeme vino tinto, dagas. cuero y plata

Gerudo: si, enseguida

Ganondorf: nos vemos al anochecer *sonríe y se retira*

Anna: hasta el anochecer *sonríe, después que la gerudo le entrega las herramientas*

Después de trabajar arduamente, pero meticulosamente había creado 2 dagas y luego de un par de horas, logro otras 2.

Había llegado el anochecer , la puerta se abre de golpe, entra Ganondorf seguido por un séquito de mujeres atendiendo sus "necesidades" y él parece molesto.

Anna: que sucede?* levanta una ceja al verle*

Ganondorf se seca el sudor con una toalla, teniendo el dorso desnudo bañado en sudor, con músculos bien marcados y definidos, pero de igual manera muchas cicatrices en sus costados y espalda, además de un gran tatuaje de la trifuerza en la espalda, que esta surcado por una profunda y cicatriz

Ganondorf: Largenze!..estoy bien...solo quiero que se largen!-*les grita a las gerudos*

Anna: *cruza sus brazos algo fastidiada, para luego suspirar* -A mi me haría falta un baño, te dije que eras afortunado-*Sonrie leve*

Ganondorf: si como sea...al otro lado detrás de esas cortinas te puedes asear...*las gerudos se van y él se sienta fastidiado en un sillón*

Ganondorf: afortunado..si a eso le dices fortuna...bah...*haciendo una mueca de disgusto*

Anna:*le levanta para luego dirigirse al lugar, cerrando las cortinas y dejando su ropa a un lado, para entrar a las aguas*

Ganondorf:* abre unos libros y se dispone a estudiar, mientras Anna está en la bañera*

Luego de dos horas, la chica por fin salio de la tina, mientras ganondorf seguía consumido por los libros, realizando apuntes.

Anna: *revisa los cajones de la mesa para sacar los artefactos*-Aquí están las dos dagas-*tomándo nuevamente la toalla, secándose el pelo*

Ganondorf: perfecto..*sin voltear al verla*..mañana partirán si crees que es lo indicado, dejo el plan a tu discreción, al parecer eres buena en eso.

Anna: esta bien *se acuesta, para luego mirar la luna*

Ganondorf: *se encuentra dormido sobre sus libros y apuntes*

La joven sin conciliar el sueño se levanta, dejando las sabanas en sus hombros, para luego llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, practicando en la oscuridad su puntería con las nuevas armas diseñadas.

A la mañana siguiente las guerreras se encontraban practicando, peliando y entrenando, en orden , creándose un gran ejercito, pero no del tipo asesino, ya que se caracterizaban de ser disciplinadas y fuertes.

Anna se encontraba saltando rápidamente por los gigantescos arcos de madera para luego enterrar dagas en el centro, al tiempo que saltaba en ellas y las mas lejanas le tiraba flechas.

Anna: ustedes dos formence!

Las gerudo le miran

Anna: quiero que practiquen su puntería le entrega las dagas

Gerudo: y...como se maneja esto?

Anna: son muñequeras como daga..este swich que esta al fondo de la muñequera permite tirar al daga

Las chicas apuntan al centro del arco de madera, con un poco de complicación, para luego lograr la técnica

Anna: bien echo *camina cruzando los brazos*

Ganondorf se pone detrás de Anna y escucha las instrucciones en silencio, curiosamente Anna no se percata que él se encontraba detrás de ella, hasta que lo tiene demasiado cerca

Anna: *en eso le toma el brazo, para tenerlo frente* pensé que me espiarías desde la distancia* para luego ver a las gerudos*

Ganondorf: no creo tener razón para espiarte, no harás nada en contra mía, sino ya lo hubieses intentado, te di muchas oportunidades para que intentaras atacarme y decidiste tu rutina

Ganondorf: Y no espio...solo superviso...

Anna: *sonríe leve aun con los brazos cruzados* en realizad me refería a supervisar desde la distancia y di mi palabra, realmente tus chicas están muy bien entrenadas.

Ganondorf: somos guerreros...y ellas son excelentes, mejor que cualquier Hyliano, pero somos mucho menos, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que la estadística no esta a nuestro favor.

Ganondorf: sin embargo...

Ganondorf: llamen a los Iron Knuckles!

Gerudos: si señor!

En ello llegan 20 Iron Knuckles

Ganondorf: en el templo de los espíritus, te enfrentaste a uno, cierto Anna?

Anna: si

Ganondorf: crees poder vencer a estos 20 en menos de 5 segundos? No lo hagas, solo responde.

Anna: esta bien, aunque siento que hay que apurarnos

Ganondorf: te iras ya?

Anna: siento que hay que ir a Hyrule, deseo echar un vistazo, a los otros dos portadores.

Ganondorf: adelante, toma cualquiera de mis caballos y ve con las gerudos a tu elección.


	4. El Nuevo Rey

La noche parecía ser mas intensa, los cantos del viento eran interrumpidos por la ira del rey, que destrozaba todo a su alrededor, descargando su furia proveniente de la sala de entrenamientos mientras la joven asesina. Solo trataba de buscar respuestas contemplando el cielo.

Anna: ...creo..que ya he tomando una decisión ...*levantándose, mirando el cielo por un momento para luego voltearse y llegar nuevamente a la habitación correspondiente del rey, sintiéndose los leves pasos en dirección al balcón donde fue su ultimo encuentro con su amado, lleva una de sus manos a su bolsillo y coge la manzana, contemplándola por un momento, para luego suspirar*...es increíble..que vaya hacer esto...*aprieta su puño, mientras la sostiene con la otra mano*

Anna: *posa su mano en su corazón mientras contemplaba la manzana*...deseo...que ganondorf sea el rey de hyrule y surja un mundo prospero...

Deseo...que la trifuerza este sellada por los fragmentos del edén...

En ello una luz resplandece intensamente y aparece la silueta de una mujer, cuyas vestiduras parecían de tiempos remotos con una mirada penetrante.

Minerva:...he escuchando tus suplicas...dime...que es lo que me darás a cambio?...

Anna:...mi vida...

Minerva: entonces...que así sea...

se extiende una enorme luz cegadora por todo el lugar, cuyo poder causa que todas las personas cayeran inconscientes, al tiempo que la chica soltaba la manzana con las manos ensangrentadas haciendo que esta se quebrara, mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo.

Luego de lo acontecido, el rey gerudo despierta en el trono del castillo de hyrule

Soldado: señor se encuentra bien?

Ganondorf: donde estoy? *mira completamente desorientado a su alrededor*

Soldado: en sus aposentos mi señor

Ganondorf:..mi...mis..aposentos?...*se levanta y mira que sus vestimentas eran completamente diferentes* que demonios?!...que es este lugar?* le contempla enfurecido*

Soldado: el castillo de hyrule

Ganondorf:...y...el valle gerudo?...la princesa zelda?...

Soldado: ellos son parte de nuestro reino, están a su cargo

Ganondorf:...no entiendo...que ocurrió?...Anna!...donde esta Anna!...*grita desesperado*

Soldado: zelda...de lo que recuerdo, ella trabaja con link en lon lon ranch *le contempla desorientado* que sucede señor?

Ganondorf: zelda en lon lon ranch? Que demonios esta pasando aquí?

Soldado: les digo que vengan?

Ganondorf: y donde esta mi pueblo? Donde están las gerudos?!

Soldado: ud siempre fue el rey de hyrule

Ganondorf:..koume y koteke...llámalas inmediatamente!

Soldado: son parte de nuestro reino, digo, si señor

Ganondorf: BUSCA A KOUME Y KOTAKE INMEDIATAMENTE IMBECIL!

Soldado: si señor...*tembloroso, va rápidamente en busca de las brujas*...disculpen señoras..el rey las espera..

Koume: vamos para haya

Ganondorf: *se sienta desconcertado en el trono*

Al tiempo que aparecen las brujas frente a él

Ganondorf: ...que esta pasando...hace un momento..*mira su mano derecha y se queda asombrado y frío al mismo tiempo, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma*

Kotake: para algo ganoncito?

El rey las contempla , sosteniendo su mano derecha con la izquierda. Como si estuviese herido, su rostro denota una enorme perturbación y desesperación

Koume:..oh, la marca...

Koume y Kotake: tranquilo

Ganondorf: la trifuerza!...que diablos esta pasando?!

Koume: ah..la niña

Ganondorf: donde esta Anna?...que paso?, porque estamos aquí?

Kotake: si ella, por lo que vimos o mas bien nuestras visiones, esa niña sacrifico su vida para que cumplieras tu sueño, pero tubo que sellar la trifuerza por parte de los fragmentos del edén. De esa manzana. Permite acceder directamente a esta pero tubo que pagar por ello.

Ganondorf:...

Koume: quizás la mejor opción seria llamar a los mocosos para resolver la situación

Ganondorf: Anna...Eres una estúpida! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa! *un grito desgarrador corta el silencio del castillo*

Los soldados se asustan pero de algún modo ya estaban acostumbrados al carácter del rey.

Ganondorf: hablas de zelda y link?

Koume: si

Ganondorf: cuanto sabemos que el tiempo ha cambiado y las situaciones son distintas a como eran hace escasos minutos? *les mira meditabundo a su madre y tía*

Koume: solo habría que preguntarles, seguramente ellos también fueron marcados de algún modo

Ganondorf: no les pregunten...

Kotake: así como tu recuerdas la situación o mas bien la marca de tu mano

Ganondorf: solo quiero saber quien sabe que esto cambio, pues ustedes por sus propias visiones sabían que era obvio...pero cuantos recuerdan la antigua línea temporal?

Kotake: ...pues no es muy variado que digamos, ellos son unos campesinos que sabían que tenían la trifurca

Koume: pero no ha cambiado mucho que digamos

Ganondorf: solo campesinos?...

Kotake: es como el mundo que tu deseabas gani

Ganondorf: ...como encuentro los fragmentos de la manzana?...*les da la espalda*..no es lo que yo deseaba...no así...

Kotake: quisas en el desierto se encuentre la ultima vez que estuviste con ella

Ganondorf: no terminara así...obtendré el poder de la manzana...no te dejare así...idiota...

Soldado: bajen la puerta principal *dirigiéndose a los otros soldados que bajan la inmensa puerta, dejando el espacio libre*

Ganondorf: no se cuando volveré...mantengan todo en orden...cualquier mensaje a través de koume y kotake...

Soldado: si señor!

Ganondorf: *sale galopando en dirección al desierto*

En ello las gerudos lo reciben con alegría al ver a su rey

Gerudos: bienvenido querido rey

Ganondorf: irsch...Nabooru,..donde esta?...*baja del caballo*

Donde una de las chica que los recibía, sale adelante, apartando a otras jóvenes, encontrándose con el rey

Nabooru: me llamabas su majestad?

Ganondorf:...sabes algo de una manzana?...estas a cargo de las gerudos no?. Una manzana dorada, de un artefacto metálico...

Nabooru: pues si recuerdo que algo se encontraba en una habitación pero...encontramos el libro que una chica había conseguido en el templo del espíritu, sin contar que no puedo pasar a su habitación...me disculpo por esa infracción* hace una reverencia*

Continuara...

Nota de la autora

Un dato que deseo aclarar en este fic, en el caso que les confunda un poco, es que, cuando Anna pidió el deseo y cambio la secuencia temporal, todos los que la conocían tienen el recuerdo que alguna vez existió, mientras los otros no, prácticamente fueron testigos que existió una asesina, muchísimas gracias..


	5. En Busca del Fragmento del Edén

Ganondorf esperaba atento a que llegara la chica de cabellos rojizos, encontrándose en una amplia biblioteca después de su re encuentro, la joven se acerca a él con un viejo libro entre las manos, entregándoselo

Ganondorf: Nabooru...encontraste el artefacto que te pedí?...

Nabooru: solo encontré este libro y...esto *entregándole solo un pequeño pedazo del artefacto*

Ganondorf:...bien. Dámelo...dime..este libro de que es? *Ojeándolo*

Nabooru: al parecer portaba esto, posiblemente hable de antiguas generaciones

Ganondorf: ya veo...*revisando algunas paginas* ...cualquier situación distinta me la notifican...*guarda el libro y la pieza*

Nabooru: si majestad *hace una reverencia*

Ganondorf: *sonríe y le pone una mano en el hombro en señal de empatía* habrá algo en este libro que me indique donde esta el resto de las piezas?...*murmura*.

Nabooru: no lo se señor...no me he atrevido a verlo

Ganondorf: *lo abre y lo empieza a leer* Nabooru. Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas ayer?

Nabooru: pues...una chica mirando las estrellas mientras estaba en guardia

Ganondorf: donde estaba yo cuando eso sucedió?

Nabooru: no lo se señor...solo escuche ruidos antes de ir a ver...

Ganondorf:...pero bueno, donde estaba yo ayer...tenias una noción de donde me encontraba yo no?

Nabooru: supuestamente se encontraba en sus aposentos

Ganondorf: aquí en la fortaleza?

Nabooru: *queda pensativa* solo...recuerdo que nos fue a ver en la mañana...

Ganondorf: la línea del tiempo cambio, pero algunos parecen saber que algo sucedió pero no parece importarles...no comprendo todo esto...como pueden recordar lo que paso ayer?* camina de un lado a otro pensando*

Ganondorf: dioses...otros que no son las tres diosas de hyrule...parece escritura pagana...

Se ven unas imágenes de cómo personas fueron esclavizadas y dos de ellas hicieron una manzana que permitió ver el futuro, nuevas tecnologías y la manera del como entrenar a estos dioses

Ganondorf: mierda...donde puedo encontrar el fragmento?...*cierra el libro* Nabooru...donde se encuentra link?

Nabooru: en el rancho lon lon

Ganondorf: ...manda a ensillar de nuevo a mi caballo...partiré de inmediato

Nabooru: si señor..*la chica da la orden a unas gerudos, para luego terminar con los preparativos*

Nabooru: esta listo señor

Ganondorf: gracias linda...nos veremos después...*camina y monta su caballo*

Nuevamente el rey se encontraba traspasando las tierras del desierto para llegar a su nuevo destino, cuyo destino desconocía

Ganondorf:...*baja del caballo*...esta anocheciendo...*suspira*

Se ve a un pequeño niño, de unos seis años jugando con una rama simulando que era una espada y al verle, se acerca a él

Niño:..se encuentra bien señor?...

Ganondorf: si...donde están tus padres?

Niño: *señala a un costado una pequeña casa*

Ganonodorf: llámalos* le mira profundamente, con algo de nostalgia*

Niño:*toma su mano* vamos

Ganondorf: hem...si...claro...*le acompaña*

Niño: mami ya llegue!

Ganondorf: *mira a la madre*

Zelda: Zeith,no te parece que ya es muy tarde para estar jugando?...

Zeith: lo siento mamá

Zelda: dios mío! *ayuda al rey a tomar asiento y le ofrece una copa de vino*

Ganondorf: ...zelda...*la mira ensimismado*

Zelda: sucede algo señor?*le mira preocupada*

Ganondorf:...no...no para nada...el padre de la criatura? *desordena los cabellos del chico*

Zeith: jejejejeje...*le muestra la rama* le gusta mi espada?

Zelda: link, querido, te buscan

Ganondorf: dile a tu mamá que venga a mi castillo un día y yo te regalare una de verdad *sonríe*

Zeith: verdad? *Asombrado*

En eso se abre la puerta principal

Link: querida ..todo...*queda ensimismado*..su majestad..

Ganondorf:. Siéntate...*mira al pequeño* si pequeño, será un gusto...imagino que tu padre te ha enseñado?

Zeith: si, pero...*susurra en secreto* yo practico por mi cuenta...

Ganondorf: un día quizás pueda venir a enseñarte *le susurra al niño guiñándole un ojo*

Zeith: si señor* sonríe alegremente*

Ganondorf: bien link..*dirigiéndose a él* hace cuanto que vives aquí?

Link: pues...hace unos 6 años

Ganondorf: Malon, Talon. Ingo?

Link: ellos siguen aquí, solo que nos permitieron tener nuestra propia casa en el rancho, porque señor?

Ganondorf: siempre creí que terminarías con Malón jajajajajajajaja *ríe alegremente*

Link:...pues...casi..*susurra*.je..las vueltas de la vida no? ñ_n

Ganondorf: bueno, estoy aquí para algo mas serio, eres la única persona que conozco que es excelente buscando cosas

Link: dígame. En que lo puedo ayudar? *le mira*

Ganondorf: necesito encontrar todos los fragmentos de esto ...*pone el fragmento en la mesa* y este libro dice como...*pone el libro junto al fragmento*

Link: *mira el libro* zelda...ven

Zelda: si?

Link: nos puedes ayudar con este libro?

Zelda: claro *observa el libro*

Ganondorf: *contempla por un momento a la pareja * ...son...felices aquí?

Zelda: pues...dice que una manzana creada por dioses, una diosa llamada minerva podía cumplir deseos pero, dependía de elegidos que hayan sido mezcla de estos seres y de humanos...creo que..*queda pensativa* ese fragmento sea parte de la clave...

Link: posiblemente, puede ser que esos fragmentos estén distribuidos en armas..oye zelda?

Zelda: si link?

Link: tu crees...que se asimile a una espada?

Ganondorf: de que están hablando?

Zelda: pues...es probable

Link: creo que ese fragmento podría ser parte de una espada

Zelda: como el rumor de la espada del tiempo

Link: quizás...

Ganondorf: la espada maestra?

Zelda: esa misma

Ganondorf: ...encontrare la espada...ese será mi problema...que mas dice?, donde puedo encontrar los otros fragmentos?

Zelda:...eso es lo que puedo ver...

Link: *saca la ocarina del tiempo*

Ganondorf: para que la ocarina?

Link: creo que podría servir...*mirando la ocarina*...tu buscas..una chica llamado Anna, no?

Ganondorf: ...como lo sabes? *su cuerpo se tensa y frunce el seño*

Link: sin los recuerdos que tengo con esta ocarina. De haber visto a esa chica

Ganondorf: ...dame la ocarina...*extiende la mano*

Link: *le entrega la ocarina*

Ganondorf: *contemplando la ocarina* ...increíble como este pequeño artefacto cambio la historia de la humanidad...puedo quedármela por un tiempo?

Link: descuide, tome el tiempo que desee, por cierto...

Ganondorf: uhm?

Link: ...ella me había acompañado a un recorrido pero..se que habían otras intenciones...

Ganondorf: ...eres muy perspicaz Link, lo se...olvídalo, solo me interesa encontrar a esa mujer *se levanta*

Link:* siente como un pequeño vacío en su interior, como si algo estuviese incompleto*

Zelda: podrías ir al mismo templo que se encontró ese libro...

Link: puede ser..

Ganondorf: el templo del espíritu?...en el desierto de las ilusiones...veré que encuentro ahí...

Link: puedo acompañarte?

Ganondorf: *se da media vuelta* ...Link...amas a tu hijo?..

Link: por supuesto

Ganondorf: ...amas a tu esposa...?

Zeith:* escucha la conversación* yo quiero ir!

Link: Zeith!

Zeith: yo quiero tener una aventura

Ganondorf: *sonríe*...te tengo una pregunta...*llega al umbral de la puerta*

Zeith: ah?*le mira*

Ganondorf: Link, si puedes elegir entre esta vida y una donde constantemente lucharas por tu vida contra un ser maligno y lleno de ansias de poder...que escogerías?

Link: *queda pensativo* pues...adoro esta vida, tengo todo lo que amo y daría todo por ellos, en esta vida o en la otra.

Ganondorf: entonces quédate aquí...

Link: y ud?

Ganondorf: yo?...yo ya tome mi decisión...

Zelda: creo que la decisión dependerá de lo que mas desea y crea que es correcto

Link: a pesar de las adversidades y riesgos *contempla a zelda por un momento y le sonríe*

Ganondorf: se que lo harán...*sin verles*...y le ganarías a ese ser maligno...porque eres fuerte y valiente Link...mas fuerte que cualquier ser maligno..

Link: recuerde que puede contar con nosotros...

Zelda: por supuesto, que seria de nosotros sin nuestro rey?*mira a link*

Ganondorf: lo se...*cierra la puerta tras de si y monta su caballo*

Se ve al pequeño acercarse a él

Zeith: señor. Puedo ir con ud?

Ganondorf: crece fuerte niño...*le mira desde su caballo* ...crece y así podrás proteger este lugar cuando lo requiera...crece y se valiente, y aprende de tu padre todo lo que puedas...

Zeith:..por cierto..*saca una piedra de oro* tenga *sonríe*

Ganondorf: *la toma*...por que me das esto?

Zeith: porque algún día quiero ser fuerte y grande como u, además ud me prometió que me daría una espada..*sonríe cálidamente* esta pieza es parte de nuestra promesa

Ganondorf: lo aceptare como pago de la espada...cuando esto termine. Te la enviare...*se pone a cabalgar a toda velocidad*

Escondida bajo los cintos del rey, se logra ver la piedra que poseía la cara de la trifuerza y el sello de la cruz templaria...


	6. El Despertar

El sol empezaba a caer, dando la señal de las primeras estrellas, el joven rey galopa hacia el templo del desierto, decidido pero con el corazón encogido, dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para recuperar lo que ha perdido.

Koume: ganoncito ven aquí *le dice telepáticamente*

Ganondorf: madre?

Koume: tenemos algo que contarte

Detiene su caballo y se dirige hacia la fortaleza

Ganondorf: ahora que quieres? Es urgente si no, mejor que no me molestes

Koume: primero, no le hables así a tu madre

Kotake: traes la piedra?

Ganondorf:...ejem...si...la moneda de oro?

Kotake: si

Koume: pásanosla, queremos mostrarte algo

Ganondorf: ...ten...*entregándole la moneda*

Kotake:*toma la piedra y la coloca en un espejo y se revela el cementerio de kakariko*

Ganondorf: que sucede?

Koume: ese será el próximo paradero

Ganondorf: explícate

Koume: *le entrega la piedra*

Ganondorf: debo ir ahí?

Kotake: si, al parecer ahí hay otro fragmento

Ganondorf: entonces partiré de inmediato

Koume: traes los calzoncillos limpios?

Ganondorf:...que clase de pregunta es esa?

Kotake: comiste algo en el camino?

Ganondorf: no tengo hambre...miren solo quiero reunir esos fragmentos

Las dos ancianas les traen víveres para el viaje

Ganondorf: es todo lo que me interesa

Koume: no olvides que somos tu familia

Kotake: cuídate ganoncito te tendremos al tanto

Ganondorf: lo se, lo se, no se preocupen se cuidarme..

Mientras parte nuevamente su viaje

Ganondorf: porque tuviste que hacer algo tan estúpido Anna...*mientras cabalga a kakariko*

Los aldeanos hacían sus vidas de manera cotidiana, los soldados que se encontraban hacen reverencia frente al rey y el ambiente se torna gris, empezando a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia

Ganondorf: ...esta anocheciendo...será mejor que me resguarde de la tormenta...*entra a la taberna, cubriendo su rostro con la capucha*

Barman: buenas noches señor, que desea?

Ganondorf:...algo frío...he viajado mucho y aun tengo calor. También que cuiden a mi caballo, lo necesito en excelentes condiciones...*le entrega 100 rupis* guarda el cambio...

Barman: ha llegado al lugar indicado *mientras prepara una cerveza*

Ganondorf: por cierto...ha visto algo inusual últimamente?*bebiendo de la cerveza*,esto es realmente asqueroso..*piensa para si*

Barman: descuide señor. Hey kai, ven aquí

Kai: si?

Barman: llévese el caballo del caballero, dele las mejores zanahorias y cepíllalo

Kai: será un placer* se lleva al caballo con cuidado*

Barman: pues si, dicen que rondan espíritus en el cementerio

Ganondorf: espíritus?...que dice la gente?. Los Sheikas?

Barman: no...son como otra especie de seres...parecieras que fueran una especie de monjes...

Ganondorf: monjes?...tiene habitaciones?

Se siente un fuerte ruido en la puerta, abriéndose por el viento

Ganondorf: quiero una...*le entrega 100 rupis mas sobre la mesa*

Barman:...eso es común estas noches. Seguramente son esos espíritus

Ganondorf: esos espíritus?...de donde vienen?*bebe su cerveza* que has escuchado?

Barman: pues dicen que se reúnen en la entrada del cementerio, en la parte mas oculta donde hacer sacrificios. Según se rumorea

Ganondorf: sacrificios?, quienes?

Barman; un grupo de personas pero no se exactamente, podrían ser un rumor de mal gusto, donde ellos se reúnen en noches tormentosas como esta, principalmente para camuflar los gritos de su víctima.

Se dice que se visten de rojo pero sus víctimas no dejan ver sus rostros, desconozco realmente su fin

Ganondorf: ya veo...y una noche como esta suena perfecta no?

Barman: así es, pero como le digo señor, posiblemente sea un rumor* se levanta y busca mas tablas para bloquear las ventanas*

Ganondorf: solo hay una forma de saber si un rumor es cierto no?...*sonríe* toma..*le pone 100 rupis mas en la barra*

Barman: así es..*toma los rupies*cualquier cosa puede contar conmigo, es bienvenido. Le recomiendo que vaya con cuidado

Ganondorf: volveré al amanecer así que acomode la habitación y cuide a mi caballo, no se preocupe se como cuidarme bien *se levanta y camina hacia la puerta*

Barman: mucha suerte, que las diosas estén de su lado*al tiempo que su ayudante le ayuda a camuflar la casa por la fuerte ventisca*

Se siente mas fuerte esta, pero en lo mas profundo del cementerio se escucha una lengua extraña.

Ganondorf: esto será complicado...*llega a la entrada del cementerio*...que pasa aquí?*se dice para si*

Solo se escuchan susurros, él rey se camufla entre las sombras e intenta no realizar mucho ruido, aunque por el fuerte viento y lluvia cayendo le es fácil caminar, llegando a lo mas profundo del cementerio, donde se ve una especie de frailes encapuchados alrededor de un circulo de antorchas, en ello se ve a un sujeto que se acercaba al circulo de piedra donde se encontraba una chica desnuda.

Ganondorf: que esta pasando aquí?...*mira el ritual atentamente*

La chica estaba se encontraba inconsciente , donde caían sus castaños cabellos, cuyo rostro se le hacia familiar

Ganondorf: ...que es todo esto?...porque pasa esto?...no puedo permitir esto en mi...no reino...*diciéndose para si*

El monje saca una daga levantándola, para luego matarla, las facciones de la joven era igual a la chica que buscaba, acto seguido levanta el puñal dirigiendo rápidamente al pecho de esta

Ganondorf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...*lanza un cuchillo al monje que posee la daga, salta y cae frente a los encapuchados*

Ganondorf:..quienes osan profesar el templo de las sombras y el poder de este mundo con la sangre de una inocente?...*mientras desenvaina 2 espadas a sus costados*

El monje cae y en ello se inclina hacia delante, dejando ver su rostro, al tiempo que los otros monjes desaparecen

Ganondorf: ah?...donde están hijos de puta! *siempre encapuchado, con el cuerpo completamente mojado, se acerca a la chica *

Al relevarse el rostro del monje, poseía los cabellos pelirrojos y facciones igual a él

Ganondorf: que demonios?...parece un gerudo...

Deja finalmente ver su propio reflejo

Ganondorf:...*retrocede asustado*...que pasa aquí?...

La chica respira profundamente para dar el ultimo aliento, desvaneciendo al momento que su sangre brota pero esta se trasforma en pequeños fragmentos de oro

Ganondorf:..*se acerca a la chica e mira los trozos de oro*...que esta pasando aquí?

Se ve que estos resplandecen fuertemente y esta desaparece de su vista

Ganondorf:...*toma los pedazos*...serán estos los fragmentos?

Se escucha la voces de las brujas

Koume: ganoncito me escuchas?

Ganondorf:...si...*mirando los trozos y tomándolo entre sus manos*

Koume: los fragmentos que conseguiste son los faltantes

Ganondorf:...esto es todo lo que falta del fruto del edén?

Koume: si

Ganondorf:...*recoge las ultimas piezas y las hecha en su morral*...que mas hay que hacer?

Koume: ven al castillo

Ganondorf:..quienes eran esos tipos? *mirando aturdido comienza a caminar hacia las afueras del cementerio*...iré en la mañana...necesito descansar...

Antes que partiera se ve el símbolo de los asesinos

Gaonodorf:...esto es nuevo...este símbolo...lo tenia Anna en su cinturón...

Kotake: ganoncito ven rápido

El viento se tranquiliza y cesa la lluvia

Ganondorf:..bien, bien...iré por mi caballo...*retira su caballo y se va directo al castillo*

Al llevar ve a las dos brujas frente a su trono

Ganondorf:..que sucede?...*totalmente agotado*

Kotake: *va donde él* descubrimos lo que sucedió

Koume: lo que viste por nuestras visiones son las pruebas que le hacen a los asesinos para mostrar su lealtad

Kotake: y pudiste superar la prueba

Ganondorf:...no entiendo...a que se refieren?...

Koume:..que deben matar algo que aprecian, mas bien ellos hacen un sacrificio y es enfrentarse a sus miedos para dejar atrás el pasado

Ganondorf: ...y como...cuando hice eso?, no entiendo nada...explíquenme bien que pasa aquí...

Kotake: cuando mataste al tipo del puñal

Ganondorf: me mate a mi mismo?...

Kotake: son tus miedos retenidos, así parece

Ganondorf: mi propia muerte?...y que hago con esto?...*toma los fragmentos y los coloca frente a la mesa*

Koume: *mira los fragmentos y empieza analizar*...intentaremos reparar esto toma los fragmentos pero estos se separan*...que raro no acepta mi magia...

Ganondorf: es una especie de rompecabezas?

Kotake: que raro quizás podrías probar tu ganoncito

Ganondorf: toma los fragmentos e intenta juntarlos*

Esto empieza a unirse los fragmentos

Ganondorf:...parece que funciona...*sigue pieza tras pieza, colocando cada fragmento *

Este finalmente resplandece

Ganondorf:...*lo toma entre sus manos*...y ahora?

Koume: debes llevar contigo la piedra que te dio el niño, el fragmento y la ocarina

Kotake: tienes que ir al templo del tiempo

Ganondorf:..la ocarina...bien...*se desmaya*

Kotake: se acerca a él u utiliza sus poderes para recuperar sus heridas*

Ganondorf:...que...que paso?

Koume: descansa corazón, te desmayaste

Ganondorf:..yo?...pero porque?...

Koume: pues, quizás el poder de esa cosa era muy grande, ese artefacto que trajiste mas bien los restos de este, pudimos restaurarlo...

Ganondorf:...supongo que es secuela de perder la trifuerza

Kotake: no, pero ese poder esta entrelazado

Koume: solo hay que retirar la espada

Kotake: crees que servirá?

Koume: claro que si

Ganonodorf: yo retirar la espada?

Kotake: si

Koume: fuiste el único digno de ello

Ganondorf:...creí que seria imposible para mi

Koume: recuerda corazón que la trifuerza solo esta sellada

Kotake: como decíamos, eres el único digno de ella

Koume: porque crees que te llamo a ti y no a link?

Ganondorf:...no entiendo...explíquenme

Kotake: fue esa niña

Koume: así es, al parecer pensaba en ti

Ganondorf: se refieren a Anna...pero por que eso me hace digno?...yo no he cambiado...o si?

Kotake: tu fuiste digno en ello, de hecho, muestras como realmente eres

Koume: en eso, nada a cambiado

Ganondorf: *se sale de la cama*...

Ganondorf:..pero en que cambie pues?...*mientras comienza a ponerse la parte superior de su armadura*

Koume: de cómo eres como rey y la gente vio que eras mil veces mejor que el rey anterior

Ganondorf: pero este fue la voluntad de Anna, sigo siendo el rey de los ladrones, sigo queriendo conquistar Hyrule con mis propias manos...sin embargo...*suspira*

Kotake: siempre fuiste rey

Ganondorf: de las gerudos...no de todo el reino de Hyrule...además tengo parte de eso en mi, yo no puedo ser bueno...por decirlo de alguna manera

Kotake: ganoncito por eso fuimos afortunadas de tenert **e**

Ganondorf: explíquense...soy una parte de la reencarnación de Demise...

Koume: pero no eres él

Ganondorf: pero vive en mi...*suspira*...supongo que hay poderes mas grandes que los de Demise no?...*sonríe con cierta nostalgia*

Koume: eso nunca se sabe

Kotake: podemos usar magia pero siempre existe algo nuevo

Ganondorf:..me refiero...*mirando el cielo a través de la ventana*...estoy haciendo todo esto por una chica...que acaso no es raro en mi?

Koume: pues...

Kotake: quien se resiste a ti

Koume: que chica mas insolente

Ganondorf:...y yo tampoco me logre resistir a ella...no es ...así?...

Kotake: pero hay otras chicas no?

Koume: así es

Kotake: solo debe ser un periodo

Ganondorf: que creen que deba hacer?

Kotake: eso tendrás que decidirlo tu querido

Koume: como corresponde a un rey

Ganondorf: soy un rey, no sabio...busco consejo

Kotake: sabes que ninguna de las dos es sabia

Koume: la magia en esas cosas no sirve de mucho

Kotake: se que encontraras la respuesta

Koume: eso esta en tu sangre

Ganondorf: pidan que alisten mi caballo y alisten las cosas que llevare al templo del tiempo...*besa la frente de su madre y tía*Creo que si he cambiado...*se retira a asearse*

En eso mandan a arreglar las cosas para su viaje

Kotake: que lindo, nuestro niño a crecido

Koume: cresen muy rápido.., odio que pasen estas cosas...

En ello llega un soldado

Soldado: todo listo señor

Ganondorf: gracias...retírate...

Soldado: si señor, hace una reverencia y se retira

Ganondorf: se queda pensativo por un momento*...tengo todo lo que quiero...puedo reinar a mi antojo...como rey de Huele...pero porque hago esto?

Toma sus cosas y monta su caballo, tranquilamente se dirige al templo del tiempo

X: vaya...que tenemos aquí?

Ganondorf:..hum?..*pone la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada*

Se escucha una leve risa de una mujer

Ganondorf: baja de su caballo.*...si?* desenvaina su espada*

X: te estaré esperando...*susurra al tiempo que desaparece la voz*

Ganondorf: algo extraño esta sucediendo...mmmmm...*mientras camina, con su espada en mano*...con quien tengo el placer? *mira desconfiado sin bajar la guardia*

Solo se escucha silencio, al tiempo que el artefacto empieza a resplandecer

Ganondorf:*saca el artefacto de la bolsa, mientras sigue caminando dentro del templo, con su espada en mano*

Esta resplandece cada vez mas fuerte

Ganondorf: llega hasta el altar del templo*...enséñame lo que tienes...

El artefacto empieza a resplandecer intensamente al punto que este se abre

Ganondorf: se cubre con el brazo la mirada por el fuerte resplandor*

Se abre lentamente la puerta de piedra, donde se guardaba la espada

Ganondorf coloca el artefacto sobre el altar, mientras camina hacia la puerta abierta, en ello aparece la silueta de una joven, antes que llegara a la espada

Ganondorf: imagino que eres la diosa de la que hablo Anna...*mirándola sin asombrarse demasiado*

Minerva: dime que deseas?

Ganonodorf: simplemente así?...solo debo pedir?

Minerva: por ello estoy aquí

Ganondorf: y porque Anna no se quedo conmigo si podía pedir lo que quisiera?

Minerva: porque todo tiene su precio querido

Ganondorf: comprendo, suena lógico...ya que no conozco las equivalencias según dioses...dependiendo de lo que pida, me podría decir lo que debo dar?

Minerva: así es...ummm...*queda pensativa por un momento*

Minerva: podrías...darme tu piedra a cambio de un deseo...

Ganondorf: mi piedra?...te refieres a la moneda de oro?

Minerva: así es

Ganondorf: y que puedo pedir a cambio de esta moneda?

Minerva: lo que tu quieras

Ganondorf: quiero que Anna vuelva junto a mi

Minerva: esta bien, para ello tendrás que retirar la espada, pero estas seguro de ello?...

Ganondorf:...bien...se supone que a eso he venido..donde dejo la moneda?, porque no habría de estarlo?

Minerva: en el cetro de la espada, es una pregunta usual para cualquiera que lo desee

Ganondorf: no se por que me arrepentiría...sin embargo. Hay otra cosa que me gustaría tener adicionalmente a esto...

Minerva: hum?

Ganondorf: me gustaría poder conocer mas de sus poderes, su procedencia, conocer a esos dioses...

Minerva: nuestros poderes?

Ganondorf: es decir saber como llegaron a tener este poder de conceder cualquier deseo, incluso por encima de la trifuerza

Minerva: pues..nosotros veníamos de otra época, después que el hombre se destruyo a si mismo, somos parte de la creación de una nueva generación, motivo del porque se desea un deseo, simplemente es solo una ofrenda la que podemos dar a nuestros hijos...

Ganondorf: nosotros, los gerudos somos parte de ello?...somos parte de la historia que Anna me contó de asesinos y templarios?

Minerva: así es

Ganondorf: comprendo..*se acerca a la espada y la jala para sacarla de su pedestal, esta emite una luz cubriendo todo el lugar*

Koume:...ganoncito?

Kotake: lo que encontramos

Ganondorf:...si?

Koume: ven a la fortaleza

Ganondorf:..de acuerdo..*mira alrededor pero ya no hay luz, mantiene la espada maestra en mano*

Al llegar a la fortaleza, caminando hacia su habitación, encuentra una chica inconsciente en su recamara, al tiempo que desaparece la espada maestra

Ganodnrf: Anna?...*deja caer sus cosas. Mientras corre hacia ella*

Anna:...*esta se encuentra inconsciente, pero al momento escucha su voz*...ganondorf?..*la chica lentamente se levanta y frota sus ojos*

Ganondorf: *sonríe*..si?

Anna:...que. Sucedió?...*algo desorientada*

Ganondorf: tuviste un viaje largo y estúpido...nunca debiste hacer nada sin consultarme...*suspira*

Anna:...*inclina un poco su cabeza*..pensé que...*niega*

Ganondorf: olvídalo..*le acaricia el cabello y besa su frente*...ya logre arreglar esto

Anna: le abraza y cierra sus ojos*...gracias..*susurra sin dejar de abrazarle*

Ganondorf:...lo importante. Es que ahora estoy junto a ti...*abrazándole con cariño*

Anna:..y el chico de verde?

Ganondorf:..solo es un campesino, no tiene importancia

Anna: ..pero que sucedió con el plan?

Ganondorf: olvida eso...será mejor que descanses...gracias por estar junto a mi...*besa sus labios*...quédate conmigo Anna...

Anna:..si..*posando su cabeza contra su pecho, quedando dormida junto a este*

Después de unos años, al fortaleza había expandido, las gerudos se habían vuelto expertas asesinas y todo parecía tranquilo

En lo amplio de desierto, se escuchan unas pisadas, donde una joven se acerca al templo, con su rostro completamente cubierto

"Dame tu bendición...y ayúdame a encontrar el camino, Maestro Altaïr..."*se arrodilla frente a una gran estatua, ocultándose por la extensa arena*

 **FIN**


End file.
